


Doctor, Doctor

by anneadley5584



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bribes, Doctor - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, therapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneadley5584/pseuds/anneadley5584
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't want to go see the doctor. Cas influences him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor, Doctor

“I’m not going.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m really not."

“Yes, you really are Dean. You have no choice.”

“You can’t _make_ me Cas. I’m not going to the stupid doctor and that's that."

Castiel sighed in exasperation. “He is not just a doctor Dean. He is a counselor too, specifically for hunters so you should have nothing to hide. There is nothing to worry about. You will be fine.”

“Yeah, says you. He’s a therapist Cas and I refuse to go. He’s going to tell me something is wrong with me and then ask me about my feelings. It’s like voluntarily walking into a chick flick dude. Nor am I talking to some hunter you found about my life and shit. It ain’t happenin’.”

“Oh, so that’s why you don’t want to go. You’re afraid something will be wrong with you.”

“I already know a lot of shit is screwed up with me, I don’t need some doctor confirming it.”

“You will be fine as I said before. I’m sure that if it was Dr. Sexy you would not resist.”

Dean Winchester grunted neither in acceptance or denial of the claim.

“Do you want me to go with you?”

Dean shook his head and picked up his beer from the table beside him. “I’m not going. So there’s no reason.”

Castiel took a step closer to Dean and placed his mouth next to the other man’s ear “If you go, and behave yourself then I will indulge any sexual whim you wish afterwards in the confines of our room. Do we have a deal?”

The slightly taller green eyed man swallowed thickly and nodded not particularly trusting his own voice at the moment.

“Good. Hm, Doctor Castiel. Castiel M.D. Doctor Cas? Your patient Dean Winchester has arrived.” The scruffy haired blue eyed man whispered in a low voice chuckling still in his ear.

Tomorrow’s appointment would not finish soon enough for the oldest Winchester in his anticipation and still existent panic.

 

 

**_Son of a bitch._ **

 

What has he gotten himself into this time?


End file.
